Infected
by Coyotocomet
Summary: He's Eragon right? He's beat a freaking orgre! But,now that Galbatorix is dead and all is peaceful,a new threat has presented itself. A Disease. And there isn't anything on Algaisia that can stop it. But,a distant portal may just lead to.............
1. A Small Prolouge

Infectected

Okay everyone this is my first fanfic,so likie be easy!


	2. What's in THe Pit?

NOTE:Well,this is my first fanfiction chapter in the world of Eragon.

CHAPTER: ERAGON POV

Well, it's over. I think so anyway. Galbatorix is dead. Saphira is still here. In Carnaval!!! Yes, we have been rebuilding since the republic has set in. I think everyone is a lot a happier this way. Freedom is a gift.

A heaved the massive cedar pine from the dense forests of the Spine onto my shoulder. I must confess I used a little of magic for this. Rowan, now Rowan he could lift this log. But since he had left for the distant coast, we hadn't heard out of him. Even in this cold mist ,I wonder if he is alright.

_Eragon ,please ,there is a village that needs rebuilding. You can brood later. _Saphira thought to me.

_Saphira ,I thought we talked about not invading my mind and reading my thoughts?_

_But we are one , Eragon .I can't help it…._

_Fine. Let' get back to Carnaval._

As the log floated on my top of my shoulders, which were in incased in leather pauldrons .I began to take several steps forward. The strain was taxing, even using my magical prowess. I stole a look to my right to see my massive blue dragon, Saphira shouldering more than forty logs on her gigantic shoulders. She looked back me and thought,

_Do you smell that?_

I thought back,_ No what is it?_

_Smell Eragon!_

I let the log float to the ground and concentrated my being on my sense of smell. I detected pine and wood, no doubt emitting from the sea of stumps around me. What was that? IT was sweet and sticky, like taffy…

_It smells like death,_ I thought.

_Quick Eragon!! To the Left!!! _

Saphira shirked the massive load onto the ground and pushed off with her massive blue paws. She glided quickly and elegantly through the stumps. I sprinted under her as she curved upwards over the spindly pine trees . I flew through the dense woodland and stopped in front of a large pit.

_Eragon….._

_Saphira, what is that? _

_NOTE:Well,I bet you thought I was gonna tell you what happened. U WERE WRONG! OWNED!!!!!!!!!!! Hahaha,so what do you think? What's in the pit. And where is Harry Potter? Tune in tomorrow!!!!!_


	3. The Proposal

NOTE: Hey guys,whats up? THis is the second chapter here and just review and read,alright? oh and subscribe .....:)

Harry Potter POV.

There truly was nothing like A Weasly Spirit. Now,it was not alcohol,what a chocolate bar. Harry,Ginny,Ron,Hermione, and sat around the massive,scratchy oak table. The dim light of an ancient lamp shone on the massive heap of un-organization .

"To Harry!" shouted at the top of his lungs!!

"To Harry," Everyone else at the table echoed. Harry felt his cheeks blush as Ginny kissed him and smiled.

bustled into the room carrying a massive oven roasted chicken. stood up to carve this masterpiece of a poultry,when suddenly and without warning began to float up and miraculously avoid 's fevorous grasping.

"Well,I guess Fred is here," Ross announced with a smile as he darted out of the room to the front door. The others at the table followed his led,but as Ginny went to get up,Harry grabbed her hand.

She look at him and smiled. " Follow me," Harry whispered softly.

They silently crept out of the main dining hall and up the worn away stairs. Harry led Ginny into her room.

"What is this all about Harry?" She asked and laughed.

In answer Harry whipped out his wand and dropped to one knee. The right one.

"Open your hand," Harry said.

Ginny's fingers parted to reveal a small white piece of paper.

_Will you Marry me?_

The paper than began to transform into a stunning diamond ring. The band was a glossy gold and gave off a light similar to that of the Northern Auras,

"Yes," She said as she walked forward and kissed Harry. Had she said yes? Had she really said yes? Were they _ engaged?_

The window busted open and shattered to pieces on Ginny's floor. They dashed over to side to survey the warm summer's night. The moon shone on the massive grain fields. But they weren't looking at that.

"It's a Flux portal!" Screamed .

"What in Blimey is that?" Ron shouted.

" A portal through time and into another dimension!" shouted back.

The mass heaved and shone in a quilt of colors. Out of the cold night,hundreds of Demontors streaked and flew into the portal. Harry remember from Magical Creatures class back at Hogwarts that Demontors were drawn to the unknown.

He saw the family backing away and fleeing into the house.

THere was a crack like thunder and flash of red light. And it was all over. The portal had evaporated.

But where it had been was a man of about twenty in clothes that could have come out of a renaissance fair. Harry and Ginny rushed downstairs to see Mrs. and weeping.

"Ron's gone," They wept," The portal got him!,"

NOTE: Okay,let me just get something straight, It was a portal through space time. THat means that Eragon lived way back and way off Earth. When he stumbled onto the portal,he was transported here. But since time functions differently, Eragon hasn't found the portal yet,but he is already there i because it was his destiny to find it and Harry Potter exists later than Eragon? Confusing right? Also,to prepare for the next chapter,The demontors will already be there at the pit because they traveled back in the future,k? Oh and where's Ron?


	4. A Demons Bite

**NOTE: Wasszup? I have like nothing to do sooooooooo...........MORE CHAPTERS!!! I know,beastly right? Cause you all just love me so much!!!! I know i'm just so great considering my intent to kill off your favorite characters......MUHAHAHAHA!! Well,just keeping loving me by reviewing! LOL. :) Seriously,thanks for reviewing.**

The birds stopped chirping. The woodland creatures stopped there progress on whatever minuscule job they might be preforming. The pit was filled with dead bodies. Hundreds of them. There age couldn't be determined. They were swollen and red or charred and black. There was a massive one on top. He seemed to have been huge in life,incredibly muscular. What was that weird form to it's right.

_Eragon,it's not him._

"_ROWAN!!!!!!"_ Eragon shouted. He launched himself into the small basin. In mid flight he a dark shadow launched itself at him from the brush. Eragon flew into the side of the basin. Hot pain shot up his spinal cord.

_Eragon!_

Sapphire launched herself at the black force. It exploded into millions of dark shards. More were emerging from the forest. Saphira scorched countless of this force. Eragon lay on the ground. The pain was so immense. It was impossible to get up.

One of these mindless demons flew up to Eragon. Eragon tried to flail his arms. All of the sudden,everything was dark. All of the sudden,Eragon was not his own. Cold spectral probes probed him. And then....

It was like looking through blue glass. Rowan was tromping confidently through the pine. He arrived at the basin when the black force took him by surprise. It knocked him to the ground. Eragon saw him go pale and then Rowan's eyes snapped open. He broke free of the demons grasp. Eragon saw a black mark under his chin. The screen went dark. And then it showed Rowan again,this time much paler and thinner. He was back at the basin. He fell into the basin. His body began to transform into the charred form that was now present. Eragon screamed.

His eyes snapped open. Eragon lay on his side. Saphira stood over him.

_Eragon,Eragon,Eragon. Wake up my little warrior._

_Saphira?_

_Eragon!_

_What happened?_

_THey came ERagon. _

_What came?_

_Demons. They emitted pure evil. Mindless couriers of darkness. They attacked you Eragon. THey left a mark on your chin. A dark mark. _

_It showed me something,Saphira._

_What did it show you,little warrior?_

_It showed Rowan. It should itself killing Rowan. It started with a mark._

_Like the one it gave me._

_Eragon,it was trying to frighten you. So it could kill you._

_It succeeded._

_But you are they alive,little warrior._

_But they frightened me Saphira. THey know my weaknesses. I was new. How could they even know._

_Eragon,they didn't belong here. I sensed confusion._

_Saphira,did you kill them all?_

_No,there were too many,but they did flee._

_Where did they go? _

_Towards the south._

_That's Carnaval!!_

_OHh no...._

_What should we do?_

_We have to go ._

_Hop on._ Saphira smiled. Eragon pushed himself off the ground and tripped over a twig. He hurtled into the pile of charred,formally alive bodies. Eragon kept falling. He heard Saphira cries. He felt tendrils wrapping around him and then darkness.

He was in a field. Wheat was all around him. And there was a massive crooked looking mansion to right. Billions of the demon things were flying towards him. He unsheathed Brisenger and swung wildly but they kept flying at his feet . He saw he was standing on ttop of some dark tornado. He leaped off.

BAM!

Something smacked into his chest and flew over him. He fell over to see a red tousled hair young man fly into the portal. Eragon pushed himself up to see the demons had gone. All was quite as a white moon shone upon the scene. Several people were positioned inside the front of the house. Eragon looked up to see a young couple looking shockingly down on him. He knew it.

These people caused this. Those people were evil sorcerers. THey were the ones that had unleashed this terrible demon plague..

And Harry and Ginny looked down shocked.

NOTE: :) Just when things are getting dramatic, I fulfilled my earlier promise. Rowan is dead. And Eragon is mad. Can i sense epic conflict? And where is Ron? What is going to happen to the demontors? Tune in.....uh sometime today for an update!!!!


	5. Battle Royal

Note:Well,it is later and so guess what? ANOTHER CHAPTER!! I need reviews so i give you a decision. What happens to Ron? It's your choice. To kill or not kill? That is _**your**_ question.

Harry stood with Ginny on the front porch. The renaissance fair man looked at him. Cold,emotionless. Was he a simpleton? He brandished that flaming sword as a seasoned professional might. And Harry got the sense that's exactly what this man was.

"Hello..." Harry said tentatively. He took several steps forward.

"Your the one who killed Rowan,"Said the man. Harry stopped his advance. He quickly felt for his wand. There it was,in his back pocket. He quickly whipped around and mouthed to the Weaslies to go back inside. All of them quickly moved to the safety of the house.

Harry heard footsteps and whipped around. The man was running at him with the sword brandished high in the air. Harry screamed "Crucio!"

The man felt to the ground in contorted pain and then,he was up and Harry was flying backwards. Had he just used magic? Harry hit he ground hard. He heard the whish of the sword coming down. Harry rolled and jumped up. He was barely able to duck under the flaming blade.

"Cremizo!" Harry pointed the wand at the man's sword. The sword flew away from them both. Two hits came Harry's way. He ducked the first one but the uppercut came unexpectedly. Harry's wand was knocked out of his hand. He lay bleeding on the ground. Before Harry could do anything,the man pulled him to his feet. He looked him the eye for a second, "Eragon," The man whispered.

Eragon clocked back and palmed Harry in the forehead. He fell to the ground,unconscious.

NOTE:Short chapter,i know. Be prepared for a shocker!


	6. You people will hate me

NOTE:Alright guys.......hmmm....i guess i'll just write the chapter now.....

Eragon stood over the bleeding body of the sorcerer. The man lay bleeding on the ground. Eragon was not surprised none of the sorcerers had come out to help the man. Back on Algaisia, it was quite similar. Which brought up the question,where was he? This wasn't the Spine........ and what were those demon things. They were heading towards Carnaval..

* * *

Ginny was in the corn bush with Hermione and behind her. She saw Harry lying on the ground,bleeding. It took an immense amount of will not to go ahead and kill him then and there. She knew the spell. THrough patched vision,she saw him standing over Harry with the sword. Hermione looked at her and nodded. He saw her lift the wand and....Bam! A bolt of fire red electricity hit the man in the chest. He was carried several feet. Then the onslaught began.

* * *

Eragon was thrown of his feet. He smacked against the ground hard. THe wind was knocked out of him. Bolts of magic were being shot at him. He took cover behind a old wagon wheel as t he onslaught of the celestial was fired at him. Eragon stuck his hand out to shoot a firebolt but felt something smack into his hand. He quickly examned his hand to find it was green and warts were coming out of it. All of the sudden,a bolt smacked into the boarding. Eragon was thrown backwards into the shamble of the saw the three sorcerers approaching him with there wands out and glowing. Eragon saw something yellow flying towards but lost consciousness before he could examine it.

* * *

Harry woke up on a soft bed. The pillows were incredibly comforting. He saw Ginny looking at him. She had her ring on.

"What happened" Harry groaned.

Ginny looked and at him sadly and said " He almost killed you,Harry,"

"Who almost killed me?"

"Eragon,"

"Wait,i he didn't tell me his name,"

"We figured it out........ He told us right before we.." Tears began to well up in Ginny's eyes.

"What?" Harry weekly squeezed Ginny's hand.

" He said his name was Eragon right before we killed him,"

* * *

A/N That's right. I killed Eragon. I did. And there's nothing you can do about it. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. This fanfic is now officially dedicated to my first reviewer,Mourningstar13. Thanks! And for the rest of you lazies,follower Star's example! REVIEW!


End file.
